new beginnings
by CheyCullen
Summary: bella and edward are married. but what happens when bella gets pregnant and people they thought were long gone come back.sry i stink at summaries i swear it is better then the summary ok. remember R&R but be nice its my first fan fic.disclaimer vamps
1. pregnant

Chap

Chap. 1

Bpov

I was home alone everyone was hunting. As on of my powers I didn't need to hunt.

I'd been feeling sick lately so I took "the test" to make sure and now I was waiting for a long 2 minutes.

Finally time was up…positive…what am I going to do. When can I tell my family?

Just as I was getting deep into thought I heard the front door open and close and everyone walk in.

Thank god I got rid of the evidence not 10 minutes earlier. Before anyone could come upstairs I went to the top of the staircase.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie come here please. Everyone else stay downstairs" I called to them.

2 seconds later they appeared on the staircase. I led them to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Their room was the only sound proof one.

"I need to tell you guys… um you may want to sit down guys…I'm pregnant!" I told them

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE AUNTS!" Alice and Rosalie yelled joyfully jumping up and down in unison.

Wow I'm glad I took them in here.

"Guys we still have to tell the rest of the family so can you calm down please?" I asked them

"Ok I think we are ok now lets go tell them." Alice said

We went down stairs and I went to Edward's side.

"Guys I have to tell you something…" I started

_Remember R&R but please be nice it's my first fanfic ok R&R bye I will update soon._


	2. to tell everyone

Chap

Chap. 2

Bpov

"I think you should all sit down this may be a shock to you and I'm not sure how you will take it…" I told them

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked getting worried

"Nothing is wrong Edward its just that I'm…Edward I'm pregnant!"

As soon as I finished talking Emmett started booming with laughter.

"Emmett what is so funny!" Alice scolded him

"Can't you tell she is kidding vampires can't get pregnant." He responded still laughing

Just then Rosalie came up behind him and hit him on the head.

"Get it through your thick skull Emmett Bella isn't kidding she is pregnant!" she almost screamed

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What do you think? You are the only one who hasn't reacted."

"I can't wait for the baby to be born, love!" He said with my crooked smile.

I smiled in return.

After we exchanged "oh my gods" and laughter with jumping up and down Edward and I went to our room.

We were laying on our bed when Alice came bursting through the door.

Her face showed that something was wrong.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her

"They… are …coming…here…"

"Alice who is they." I asked getting worried


	3. them

Chap.3

Bpov

"They are the wolves they are mad we changed you and…" Alice explained

"Alice and what?" I was getting impatient now

"And Jacob is with them." Edward felt me cringe as she said his name

He just hugged me tighter but not to tight trying not to squish my stomach.

"Even worse they are coming to kill and it may even be Bella they kill."

"Bella we all need to leave now." Edward said as calm as he could

"I know we do but how far away are they? Wait I thought you couldn't see werewolves futures Alice so how do you know all this?"

"When they passed the boundary line as humans their blocks went down for 1 min which caused me to be able to see what they were doing." She answered

"Ok that doesn't leave us much time so we have to hurry." Edward said

He picked me up and ran down the stairs. We explained our idea to the family then.

"We need to move quickly we will leave everything except our cars Edward you take Bella now and get her out of here. GO!" Carlisle said

We left then with our family following right behind us.

But right when we were about to enter into Seattle we saw him standing there…

_I know the chapters are short but don't worry I will try and make them longer I will update soon bye and remember R&R._


	4. the escape

Chap

Chap.4

Epov

"Edward don't let him hurt me again please."

God I hated that dog he hurt my Bella before I met her and I would like nothing more then to kill him.

"I won't love, he will never hurt you ever again. I promise."

My angel gave me a weak smile and it hurt me to see her in pain again.

Why won't he just leave us alone?

"Keep your door locked ok, Bella."

He was walking over to my window now.

"Ah Edward you have something I want." He said looking at Bella with an evil smirk

"I don't believe Bella is a thing Jacob and you will never have her." I didn't even have to roll my window down to talk to him.

"Oh so I can never talk to my Ex-Girlfriend ever again huh? We will see about that." What was he about to do?

Then he walked in front of the car and over to Bella's side. Oh no. Just as he got to the side I sped off. He was stunned on the side of the road watching us.

Then I realized he was smirking. Why was he smirking like that? Then I looked over and saw Bella very scared.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked frantically

"He had…the necklace that was ripped from my neck that horrible day." She replied

"Oh love I'm so sorry you had to go through that, oh Bella."

"Its alright I just want to leave Forks." She said

"Where is everyone else anyway?" She asked

"They will meet us later at the hotel alright."

"Ok"

Bpov

When we reached the hotel I was better and I was still wondering where everyone had gone. But as I walked into the hotel room I saw everyone standing there smiling.

"What are you all so happy about?" I questioned

_R&R people I can't wait to hear what you say bye for now._


	5. what's going on

Chap

Chap.5

Bpov

"Guys what's going on?" Edward seemed to be just as confused as me.

"Well we have some good news and some bad news…" Alice stated

I noticed that as she mentioned that there was bad news everyone's smile turned into a straight line. What was so terrible?

"Bella we are going to tell you the good news first ok…" Carlisle said

"Alright I'm listening." I said softly

"Ok well we have found out that if we move out of state the werewolves won't follow to certain states or countries, but the bad news is that we have no idea where they will or won't follow. What makes this more difficult is that Alice can't see their future so to speak." Carlisle explained

"Well then why don't we go stay with another coven, like in Denali?" Emmett asked

I glared at him. My family knew I had a disliking for Tanya. God did I hate her.

"Oh sorry Bella I forgot." He apologized

"Its alright, but can we just go to Chicago I know they won't follow for a few days."

"That sounds like a good idea Bella but for now we each have are own room so here is your key Bella, of course you are sharing a room with Edward." Carlisle said

Carlisle then handed a key to Jasper and Alice, and another to Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward and I went to our room to relax and talk.

"Bella?" He questioned after a while of silence

"Yes Edward?"

"You never said how you felt about the baby. How do you feel about having a baby?"

Wow I hadn't thought about my feelings towards the baby, but now that I think about it I'm scared and happy at the same time.

"Well I'm excited and happy but…"

"But what love?"

"But what if the baby doesn't like me or what if I'm a bad mother…" I trailed off but he pulled me into a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine love, I promise." He whispered in my ear

All I could think about was that I was going to be the mother of a wonderful little baby.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella"

The next thing I knew everything went black…


	6. new power

Chap

Chap. 6

Epov.

"Bella…" I questioned

No answer.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked looking more carefully at her. Her eyes were gracefully closed. She had blacked out.

I picked her up in my arms, cradling her and ran across the hall to Carlisle and Esme's suite. I opened the door and set Bella on the 1800th Century sofa.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled

He came running out of their bedroom.

"What happened?" he asked looking through his doctor bag.

"We were talking and when she stopped talking I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed and that's when I barged in here." I told him

"I see…."he said he seemed deep in thought as he checked her eyes.

Just then she woke up.

Bpov.

When I looked around I was in Carlisle's lounge and not in our room.

"What happened? Why and how did I get in here?" I asked

Then I noticed Edward standing next to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Well Bella it seems you have a new power." Carlisle stated

"Is that all it was?" Edward asked

"Yes, it seems that she just feel asleep and that seems to be a new power." Carlisle explained

"So I can sleep like I used to when I was human?" I asked

"Yes but I will want to keep an eye on you during the day to make sure you don't faint." He said

"That is fine but can we go back to our room?" I asked

"Yes, of course."

We walked to our room and I fell asleep in Edwards's arms.

When I woke up the next morning I saw Edward standing at the foot of the bed smirking.

"Hi." I said smiling at him.

"Hello, love." He said

"Why are you smirking like that?" I questioned

_Sorry I took so long to write I was busy with school work and finishing up school so sorry again. Don't forget to review. I haven't been getting many so if I don't get reviews I will end this one quick sorry but what doesn't turn out has to end to start new. Ok bye for now._


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I've been gone a while and now that I have reread the story I'm going to keep it and start writing again so if my fans are still out there look for the next chapter in the next week or so. Sorry I abandoned you for so long!

~chey


End file.
